Finding What Had Left
by Obsessed.with.writing
Summary: NM Edward leaves her but Bella doesn't want to give up. She runs away from Forks on a desparate search for him. But what happens when her money runs out and there's still no Edward in sight?
1. Chapter 1 Tears in the Truck

I sat in my truck, eyes filled with tears. I couldn't go into school looking like this. Edward had left, was there any purpose to stay in Forks? There were my friends, Angela, Jessica, Lauren (if you could call Lauren my friend) but without Edward my life was a burning hole of despair. Why should I stay in this town? I didn't have much money, but I had enough. I could sell some of my stuff, get more money, and find him. I knew it was a long shot. Finding Edward in the world would be as tough as shutting Jessica up, or turning Charlie into an emotional person who could express emotions well.

I looked around the car park. No-one was around to see me. I let the engine of my truck come to life as I started out of the car park. I wiped the tears away as I pushed my car to the maximum limit and sped towards my home. Before I got to the street I got out and checked to make sure Charlie wasn't there. He wasn't so I hopped back into my car and drove towards the house. Pulling up in the driveway I pulled the key out and ran towards the house.

I didn't pause to close any doors, I just ran straight up the stairs. Tears still streaming down my cheeks I kept myself going. I pulled a bag from under the bed and threw anything that looked as if it was worth something. I even found Charlie's old collectable fishing hooks in a china box and put that into the bag too.

The tears never went away as I continued to put anything and everything into the bag. Once I thought there was everything I could find I found a wad of money in a drawer in Charlie's bedroom. All 100 dollar bills. I took a few of them, enough to last me a while. I then got a piece of paper and a pen.

_I'm sorry dad, thank you for everything, but I can't take it anymore. I'm going to find Edward. Don't expect me back; I don't plan to come back ever again. I'm so sorry. Bella._


	2. Chapter 2 Back on the Road

**A.N- I forgot the disclaimer on my first one so here it goes.**

**Disclaimer- I (unfortunately) do not own the rights, characters or ideas of the Twilight series, these were all made by the fabulous Stephenie Meyer who has made me obsessed with the books, the movie soon to come out and Edward.**

I left the note on the table. Charlie would see it, and would probably get the police to look for me. I wasn't going to be stupid enough to let them find me. All I wanted was Edward back, for him to tell me everything was ok. I got together the essentials I'd need, toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush so on, packed them into another bag with clothes I'd need and hauled them downstairs and into my truck.

Back on the road. Away from the green and onto the cold hard road. I wasn't going to loose Edward. I was going to do anything to find him. I held my breath for a moment, trying to hold the burning tears back. I wasn't going to give up hope. The only thought that ran through my head was _I will find you Edward._

After about an hour of driving I looked down at the gas metre. I was running low, there had to be a gas station coming up soon. I kept driving until I saw one. Pulling up to it I hopped out of the truck and started pumping the gas in. As I stood there I realised how hungry I really was. I walked towards the little store and bought some soda, a packet of potato chips and a bar of white chocolate. Not the healthiest thing I've ever eaten but when there's nothing else I just deal.

I hopped back into my truck and started driving again. The low buzz of the traffic was drowned out by the monstrous roar of my truck. Hours past quickly, more like mere seconds. Tears filled up in my eyes, burning, stinging as I held them back. I was nowhere near Forks anymore. Forks was nothing but a quiet memory in a hell bent dream.

**A.N.- Ok so there's my second chapter. Please review. This is my first attempt at writing fanfic but I really got into it and I wrote chapters 1, through 9 in two days (my friends call me obsessed, it sounds about right to me). So review, I'm putting a new chapter up every week or maybe less, depending the reviews I get. If you don't like something tell me and I'll try and make everyone happy.**

**Love you all Obsessed.With.Writing xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 Very Needed Sleep

**Disclaimer- I don't own the rights to the story, the fabulous and amazing Stephenie Meyer does I just made this fanfic (and if the fans think it's a fraction of the fabulousness that Stephenie Meyer wrote then I will be very happy) **

It was about 11 at night. My eyes were drooping. I knew I needed sleep, but I didn't want to. If I slept that would mean less time to find Edward, and it would also mean I would be getting older. I didn't want that. Not at all. All I wanted now was Edward in my arms, forever. Eternal bliss of two hearts meant for each other. I saw a motel just a few metres ahead. I pulled into it knowing I couldn't go without sleep much longer.

I checked in and lay in the small bed. I buried my head in the pillow, not changing, not getting washed, just lying there. Fading away into my sorrows. I cried myself to sleep soon after.

A dream of nothing plagued my mind as I slept. I dreamt of his final words to me. 'It will be as if I never existed' Over and over again the words ran through my mind, leaving marks in my very soul as I heard his voice repeating the words in my mind. I tried to call out to him, I tried to remember him holding me, kissing me. Nothing was going to bring him back.

I jolted upright in the bed. I looked around. The sun shone low in the sky. It was early hours of the morning. Time for me to get back on the road and search for the love of my life. I ran into the bathroom pulling a comb through my hair. I quickly brushed my teeth and splashed my face with water. No time for a shower. I pulled on some clean clothes and raced out of the room with my belongings. I paid for the night and set off to my truck.

The road was quiet, too early for the normal hustle and bustle of traffic. I drove for as long as I could. Only stopping for food, gas and bathroom breaks. I would find Edward, I knew it would take me a long time, but I would find him. That was my promise. Not only to him, to the Cullens and to myself.

**A.N. Once more I ask if anyone thinks I could improve tell me what you think, what you like and what you don't and I'll try and change it. I've got quite a few chapters made however I'm only going to upload if you guys review and tell me what you think. I was thinking about doing it every week but if I was a reader I'd get annoyed and badger them to write more so the more reviews the more chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4 Needless Flirting for a Job

**Disclaimer- I don't own the rights to the stories or the characters (Apart from the new character introduced in this Chapter) because I didn't come up with the fabulous storyline like Stephenie Meyer.**

_**1 month later**_

Things hadn't gone as planned. Charlie had sent out a missing persons distress call because everywhere I looked, newspapers, T.V. everywhere I saw my face. I felt bad for leaving him, I really did, but my love for Edward Cullen still burned strong in my heart.

So now I'd had to change my appearance. My hair was shorter, barely past my ears, and lightened drastically. I was almost blonde now, not totally but almost. I'd gotten pearly blue contacts which I wore everywhere apart from when I slept and my fashion sense had gotten a little drastic. Black trousers, black v-neck vest top and a black hooded jacket. I may look like a burglar but at least no-one looked at me twice thinking I was a police chief's daughter.

I'd burned through a lot of my money quickly. I had enough to keep me going for a while but I'd have to get a job soon. That was only to pay for gas. I'd probably end up living in my truck for a while until I could afford to get back on the road. I got to a small town and saw a diner. I parked in the small parking lot out front and I walked in. With hope I could get some food, and a job.

I walked towards the counter. There stood a nice looking guy. Not Edward looking, but good enough for now, good enough to do a little harmless flirting to get a job. I sat down at one of the stools and rested my chin on my fingertips. He looked over at me with his handsome blue green eyes, and smiled. He pushed a hand through his jet black hair and walked over to me.

"Hi can I help you?" He asked in a low gravely yet surprisingly soft voice.

"Well, one thing could I get a burger and a coffee, please?" I fluttered my eyelashes wildly as I had when I had flirted with Jacob a while back.

"Sure, anything else?" He smiled an honest and handsome smile. I had him.

"Well, I'm kind of doing a road trip thing and I'm running low on money because of my gas gulping truck, so I was just wondering if there were any jobs floating around that I could get?" I bit my lip with a fake nervous look on my face as I tilted my head to one side as if I was checking him out. The things we humans do for love.

He smiled warmly. "I'll see what I can do." With that he disappeared out of one of the doors.

I sat there silently, wondering if I'd pulled it off. I felt bad for flirting with this guy for no reason, he seemed honest and sweet. But Edward called to me, I needed to get to him. I twiddled my hair as I waited for him to come back out with the news.

Only a minute later and the black haired guy came out with my food and a huge smile on his face. "What are you smiling about?" I laughed as I dug into my burger.

"I'll be seeing a lot more of you." His smile never left his face as mine dropped.

"I got the job!?" I squealed leaning over the counter to hug him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! So much." He laughed as I squealed in excitement. I wasn't that excited but I did really need the job. "So, I forgot to ask your name." I smiled up at him.

"Carl." He said. In my mind I thought of Carlisle, a father figure, keeping everyone in check, how he'd always looked after me, even when I hadn't fallen onto plates and gotten glass stuck in my hand. Was it fate telling me that I would find the Cullens? Or was it a mere coincidence that the name Carl reminded me of Carlisle so much? Thinking of that made me think of Edward's last words _As if I never existed. _"And you are?" My mind came back to reality.

"My name… is Alice Hale." I said not wanting to use my own name in case he'd heard about Bella Swan the run away. I had thought of using Rosalie's name but then I thought if I did ever see them again Alice would be the less angry out of the two for using their name.

"Pleasure to meet you Alice." He beamed down at me making me feel as if I was with Emmett, my big brother Emmett. Why was everything about this guy reminding me of that family?

Or was it me thinking about them too much? Maybe Carl was my saviour before I did something stupid.

Then I heard it. The voice of an angel. _Bella, why did you leave Forks? _Why could I hear Edward's voice breezing through my head?

**A.N. Ok, so yes Bella used a false name, but I thought that Charlie (being Chief of Police of Forks) would do anything to find his daughter so Bella had to use a false name. The first name that came into my head was Rosalie but… well as I upload more you'll understand why I chose Alice's name, plus Rosalie and Bella weren't very friendly at this stage were they? Also, what do you guys think about Carl? I like him, but that maybe just me. I've tried to bulk this chapter out more so I hope it's a bit longer for you guys. Hope you like it. Review please, good and bad.**


	5. Chapter 5 An Unexpected Costumer

**A.N. – I got too excited after bulking this chapter out. I'm going to upload every day now but I want to put this chapter up because I like it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- Just like previous chapters, I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters bar Carl. Hope you like the story.**

_**2 weeks later**_

Things were going really well in the diner. Carl was becoming really good friends with 'Alice'. I was living with Carl for now. He'd came out on the second day to see me sleeping in my truck, and half dragged me to his flat WHILE I WAS STILL HALF ASLEEP. That was something we often laughed about.

The job hadn't been as hard as expected. Carl's parents owned the diner and were very happy with me starting. I had been assigned as the waitress, and to be honest, I loved it. Carl had introduced me to some of his friends but we didn't hang out with them much, due to the fact I told him I wasn't very good with making friends with new people.

So far, Carl had believed every lie I'd told him. I chuckled lightly under my breath every time I thought about it as I worked. If I was ever going to see anyone from my old life again, I'd have to tell them that. He didn't even ask me why I wasn't going to school. He respected my space, and I did his in return. My life was normal, for once. But when would MY life ever stay normal? This normality was running out of time, quicker than I expected.

I was working behind the counter at the time. Cleaning it so that it shined before the next idiot spilt coffee that was more sugared brown water than coffee. Someone sat in front of me before I'd finished. "Just a sec'" I said to them as I turned towards the wall to get my notepad. "Alright what can I get for you?" I turned around and looked up. My jaw dropped.

"You realise, Edward went back to Forks to find you?" Emmett said in a low hushed voice, so only I could hear it. Even as he spoke gently and calmly I could hear the growl awaiting to erupt from his chest. "When he got there he was greeted by your dad." I was lost for words, I'd waited so long to see one of the Cullens, now there, right in front of me, sat my big brother, telling me the hurt I'd caused my one and only love. "And let's just say, Charlie wasn't the happiest person to see Edward."

I pressed my lips together. "Excuse me sir but I have no clue what you're talking about, now would you like to order something?" I said. I wasn't Bella here. In this place, and at this time, I was Alice.

"Save it Bella, I'm going to get Alice and Jasper and you're going back to Forks." He said simply. With that he stood up and walked out.

I pulled off my apron the second he walked out. I scribbled down a note for Carl before running out of the front door to my truck. I couldn't believe this was happening. If Emmett had said he was going to take me to Edward I would have gone willingly, if he had said he was bringing Edward I would have waited willingly, but to take me back to Forks would be like killing me from the inside out. I started my truck and sped off into the dark, rainy night.

C(arl's)POV

I saw Alice run out of the diner. What was wrong with her? I heard the thunderous roar of her truck. She was leaving? I looked up and saw her notepad resting there on the shining counter as it always was after she'd had her way with it. It always made me laugh when she had called the customers who had ruined her perfectly clean counter 'unbelievably stupid idiots who were going to die from the amount of sugar they put in their brown water' I picked up the notepad and saw her handwriting addressing a note to me.

_Carl,_

_I really wish this hadn't happened. I'm not who you think I am. Alice Hale is an old friend of mine. My name is really Isabella (Bella) Swan. I had to hide this from you because I've been getting away from my past, I'm so sorry I had to lie to you. Remember that I will always recognise you and if what I'm searching for happens, we might be able to meet once more. Don't look for me, please. I don't want you to get into trouble too._

_Thanks always_

_Bella._

I stared at the note. Alice had lied to me. I had given up everything for her and she had left. I sighed. Typical me. Too nice fore my own good. I sighed again and started to wipe down the tables. The girl I knew as Alice Hale was never going to come back. Then her face came up on the diner TV. I stared in disbelief.

"Who'd have thought I was falling for a runaway." I mumbled under my breath before picking up the phone and dialling the number on that was subtitled on the bottom of the screen.

**A.N.- This chapter has been playing on my mind. Just a quick thing to say. Emmett never found Bella in the diner. Bella had started having a normal life and her love for Edward was getting pushed away, the part still hanging onto Edward and his family made her see Emmett in front of her. She realised she needed to get back to her search for her one true love. I only made her get to the diner because I wanted an excuse for some TV news (but I'm not saying anymore until I upload the next chapter, then you'll understand) Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 News Not Expected

**Disclaimer- I don't own the rights to Twilight. Unfortunately. Then again, if I owned the rights and had wrote the books I guess I couldn't have gotten entranced by the characters, so I guess that's a good thing!**

EPOV

Why had I left? My sweet Bella was all I had cared about in all my years as a vampire, and as a human. She was the only thing I could think about, my sweet, sweet Bella. She was my world.

And why had I lied to her? Why had I told her I didn't love her? I would never stop loving her for the rest of my existence, and yet I'd said something truly hurtful. My darling Bella. I wondered what she was doing now. Had she gotten over me? Was she falling for someone else? Someone human?

_Edward, please stop moping, all I can feel is you're emotions and all you're feeling is guilty, self pity and missing Bella. We understand how hard it is, me especially, but please cheer up._

I looked up at Jasper. "Sorry." I mumbled. He smiled in thanks. I stood up. "I'm going out to hunt." I announced, not asking if anyone wished to join me, not telling them how long I'd be gone. Just leaving, after all, why should I tell them?

I hunted for as long as possible. It got my mind off everything else. Hunting, letting your instincts go and just feasting. Letting everything go, morals, rules, lost love. I hadn't gone far from where the others were so there were no mountain lions around, so I settled for everything and anything I could catch. It ended up only a few deer.

After a while I sat down and thought for a while. Animals had it so easy. All they had to do is look for food, wander aimlessly and die. Sometimes I wished my life was like that. Then I snapped back to reality.

My family were all in the living room staring at the TV screen when I got back from my hunt. I looked at them, confused to what was going on. "What are you…" Alice shushed me before I could finish my sentence. I looked at her confused. Their eyes were glued still to the TV screen. I looked up to see what they were watching. And then I saw it. Bella's picture on the screen.

"Police Chief of Forks Charlie Swan's daughter Isabella Swan, who has been missing for six weeks, has been spotted. Isabella had been working in a small diner a few thousand miles away from Forks under the name 'Alice Hale'." The reporter kept reeling off facts about a guy called Carl and how he had handed the note to the police hoping that Bella would get home safely. My heart melted. They showed two notes on screen, one written to Charlie, the other to whoever this Carl was. One name was blackened out on the note to Charlie. I knew this name was mine.

_I can't believe Bella would run away like that!_ Esme was thinking as she kept listening to the reporter.

_Wow, she finally cracked. _Rosalie thought. I growled and snarled at her as she thought that. She smiled apologetically.

_I feel so sorry for her, she didn't deserve this. Why did my little sister do this to herself? _Emmett thought sympathetically.

_I feel really bad that she ran away, but I'm so flattered she used my name! _I rolled my eyes as I heard those words.

"I'm going to go find Bella." I said as I grabbed my car keys and headed out of the house to the car.

"Hey! Wait Edward." Alice was in the car just after me. "Don't even think you're going without me. Bella is like my little sister. My uncoordinated, human, danger magnet little sister."

"You just feel like you owe her something because she used your name." I said to her more coldly than I meant to.

"Edward face it, we're all going." Emmett said as he climbed into the car.

I rolled my eyes. "Why are you guys all doing this?"

"We want to help Bella." Jasper said trying to calm down the car.

"You know how annoying that can be, Jasper?" He smiled apologetically.

"Plus you know there'll be nothing to do until we know what's happening with her." Rosalie added. I growled slightly, and her eyes went wide. "What? I'm only saying the truth, you'd hear it in my mind if I hadn't."

I grunted in reply as I put my foot down on the gas pedal. _We're coming Bella_ I thought to myself, _We're going to help you._

**A.N.- Ok so now you know why I had to write about Carl and the diner. I wanted Edward to go looking for Bella and this was the best way to do it. I didn't want Alice to have a vision just yet. They come in later in the story. Review and you will get more.**

**Side note- I've just realised, the song that I've been writing this story too totally reflects the story. Running Away by Midnight Hour. It's an AMAZING song, everybody get it. (I don't own rights).**


	7. Chapter 7 The Back Alley

**Disclaimer- I don't own the rights to Twilight. Or any of the characters made from Twilight. I do however own the characters I make up (So far only Carl)**

_**2 Weeks Later**_

BPOV

"Stupid old truck." I kept muttering under my breath. Because that truck had run out of gas, once again and I was no where near a gas station I'd decided to continue on foot. How stupid I was.

My truck had run out of gas just after I'd left the diner. Under closer inspection, I'd found out I had a leak, so even if there had been a gas station around I would still be running out of gas from the stupid leak.

I was so hungry. I'd been walking for days, never knowing where I was going, what I'd come up against. All I thought about was finding Edward. I kept walking, never stopping. My legs trembled beneath me. I needed to rest. My mind knew it but all my love for Edward overpowered that. I had spent the last of my money about a week ago. No more food for Bella.

I shivered and pulled my jacket around me more. Why was it so cold? I sighed. I wish Charlie had gotten me a more reliable truck instead of the piece of junk called 'the thing'. I started cussing under my breath as I continued to walk through the freezing cold wind.

EPOV

We had driven to the diner. I saw the guy at the counter. his eyes looked bleak, as if something had been taken away from him. I knew this was Carl. I put my hands on the counter, trying to keep myself calm.

"Are you the one who turned Bella in?" I asked as calmly as I could. He looked up at me. _I gave up that memory when she left, I'm not going to bring the memories back, _he thought. "Don't even try lying to me ok?"

"Yes, now go." I snarled at him angrily. "Look I did everything I could to help her then she runs out as if she's seen a ghost or something and I find the goddamned note on the counter."

I looked at Jasper, nodding signalling him to calm this guy down. Jasper did so, giving me some as well. This time I was thankful.

"Which way did she go?" I asked him calmly. He pointed the way and we all headed back out of the door.

"Are you what she was looking for?" He asked before we left. I glanced over my shoulder. "Please, just answer me, are you what she was looking for?"

"Yes, I am." I said turning to look at him. "I'm Edward Cullen and Bella is the love of my life. Thank you for looking after her."

"And just so you know, I'm the real Alice Hale." Alice added smiling. I rolled my eyes and she looked at me. "Are we going to go look for Bella then?"

And with that we all started walking out of the diner, leaving a stunned Carl behind us.

BPOV

I couldn't think about anything apart from walking. I needed to find them and soon. I had slowed down a lot in the past hour. I knew I was getting weaker and if I continued on like this I wasn't going to be able to keep with my goal. I didn't want to admit this.

Suddenly, my legs buckled underneath me. I tried to get up off the hard cold sidewalk but I couldn't. I settled for something a little easier and dragged myself to an alley way. _I will find you Edward_. I kept repeating these words in my head. I blacked out.

**A.N. - I'm sorry about the cliffy but I knew I wanted to end this chapter here. I love the way the story's pushing out. Ok but now I need help. I love Carl (not Edward loves Bella love, more like Stephenie Meyer loves Edward and Bella love) and I don't want this to be his last scene. Review and tell me if you want Carl back or not. I can't bare to let go of him and I promise he won't fall in love with Bella if he comes back. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 A Torn Off Door

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or the characters**

**A.N. A huge thanks to IsabellaMarieCullen3214 for helping me with this chapter! Big influence on the chapter so thanks a lot:D**

EPOV

"Is that Bella's truck?" Rosalie asked quietly. I looked up ahead where her gaze fell. It was. I could feel a wave of relief, happiness and joy take over me as I saw it. Maybe this wasn't such a lost mission like the others had began to think. I pulled over, letting the tires screech loudly and ran out of the car, running at top speed towards the rusty old truck. But she wasn't there, all that was there was some of her stuff.

I sniffed the air around. Her scent was faint. Weeks old. I felt the pain and fear come back. What if I was too late? I pulled off the door in rage growling loudly. I looked around the truck to see any evidence of why she'd left the truck here. I saw the gas meter on E. I knew what she would have done then.

I turned to Alice. "How far has she gotten?" I asked.

Alice closed her eyes as she searched her mind. She looked up at me and told me anyway. "She's about a hundred miles away in the next town. Edward, she's getting weaker. She can't last much longer."

"Wait, Bella has kept walking? Not stopping for anything, like sleep or other human stuff humans need to do?" Emmett asked confused.

Alice closed her eyes and looked again. "She doesn't have any money. Edward she's in an alleyway, alone, she's sleeping, well in my vision she is. I know where she is, so guess what that means Edward?"

"What?" I asked confused. She beamed at me. _I'm driving,_ she thought. I rolled my eyes, started walking back to the car getting into the passengers seat as my brothers and sisters piled into the car after me.

BPOV

When I woke up, I didn't know how long I'd been out. It could have been days for all I knew. I hauled myself to my feet. I knew I was getting weaker but I also knew I couldn't stop.

I started walking out of the alleyway. As I walked I noticed many people staring at me. I looked myself up and down and realized what a mess I was. If Alice were here, she would not have put up with what I looked like. I started to walk up the street, always watching my feet making sure I couldn't make eye contact with anyone. I heard footsteps behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw a man looking at me. I sped up not knowing who this guy was and not really wanting to find out. He followed me and gently grabbed my arm.

"Are you ok miss?" He asked my concern in his eyes as he looked me up and down.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?" I asked him looking up into his eyes as I spoke.

"You're filthy and look like you haven't slept or ate in days. It's pretty obvious you aren't ok." He fished his wallet out of his pocket. "Look don't argue with me just take care of yourself, get on a bus, get a hotel for the night, I don't know just please don't look like you do now." He held out a few notes, and not one dollar bills ether.

"I can't take the money, I don't know you." I said biting my lower lip as he closed my fist around the money.

"It doesn't take a genius to see a good person in trouble." He said smiling down at me.

I smiled. "Thank you." I walked away, counting the money he had given me. There was a lot of cash there. Enough to get me into a nice hotel away from this town. I looked around, spying a hair salon. Time for me to get a new look.

**A.N.- Ok so the guy at the diner isn't Carl, nor is he going to be like Carl, he is just a nice concerned guy, I was going to have Edward find Bella but then I thought that maybe I'd make the story longer. So review and I'll update. And once again HUGE THANKS TO ISABELLAMARIECULLEN3214 her editing skills were fantastic!**


	9. Chapter 9 New Hair For New Eyes

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, never will, I own my thoughts and my imagination (ie this story).**

**A.N.- Thanks to TheBlueBerriMuffin who chose Bella's new hair colour!**

EPOV

Alice drove like a maniac. Even for me. Right now, however, I didn't care. My thoughts were consumed by finding Bella. I blocked out all thoughts by putting the loudest music on I could find and focusing on that. The others got annoyed at that so I turned the music down to an acceptable volume for the others. If I could I would cry. This was the CD Bella had had in her CD player when I had asked her all those questions those many months ago.

"Alice how long is it going to take to find her?" I snapped at her impatiently. I didn't like this, I didn't like fighting with my family, and I certainly didn't like being separated from Bella. Alice had a hurt look on her face. I sighed "I'm sorry Alice, I just, I miss her, I'm worried for her."

"Don't worry Edward, she'll be alright. She's keeping strong for you, she's looking for you, all she wants is to be with you." Alice said sympathetically. "If you love her, you'll want the same thing."

A half growl, half snarl erupted from my throat. "What do you mean 'if'?!" I snarled at her frightening everyone in the car. "What if I asked you if you loved Jasper? How the hell would you react?" I spat each word out venomously.

"Ok, I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean it like that." Alice said, her voice trembling slightly. "Look, all I'm saying is that it's obvious she doesn't want to believe that you don't love her." I opened my mouth to say something, but Alice continued not letting me, "Like you told her. She's only human, but being around vampires might have made her think she's stronger. You've made her do this Edward, you can't deny that."

I sighed again. "Alice, do you think she really thinks I don't love her?" Alice bit her lip. _Yes, I do. _She whispered in her mind.

"Edward." Rosalie whispered. I turned to look at her. "What are we going to do if… if we don't…find Bella?" She asked not looking at me.

"Then I do what I promised her." I said softly turning to look out of the windscreen.

"And…and…and what is that?" I could here the fear in her voice as she said it. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"I go to Italy." I said simply. Even though I wasn't looking at any of my siblings I could feel their eyes boring into me with fearful expressions.

BPOV

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. I looked so, different. My hair was white blonde now, with striking red tips. I hadn't wanted to change my hair so drastically, but I liked it.

I had had to change my contact lenses, I was sick of the pearly blue I had been using. I went into the nearest store that sold coloured contacts. I looked at the many different colours they sold. Many different shades of blues, browns, greens, purples, oranges, any colour you could think of. And then I saw the perfect ones. A gentle topaz colour. I saw them and smiled to myself. These were the ones I wanted.

"How much for the topaz ones?" I asked the man behind the counter. He checked the price for me and showed me. "I want them." I said handing the money over. He handed me a small box with a pair of contacts and some cleaning solution for them. I took them and got to the nearest public bathroom.

The bathroom was the usual bathroom. Sinks, cubicle toilets, mirrors paper towels to dry your hands. I checked to see that no-one was around, and slowly took out my old contacts, throwing them into the trash before getting to work putting my new ones in. It took my minutes to get them in. I blinked a few times, getting reused to the new contacts. Once my vision went back to normal, I stepped back and looked at myself.

It was a new me. The colour of the contacts complimented the red streaks in my hair. After a while of fixing my hair so it shaped around my face perfectly I went to the bus station. I was going to travel north, as far as possible. That had been my plan, that's what I was going to do.

**A.N.- Ok 1 my last authors notes kind of didn't make any sense because I'd edited the server of the diner out. So sorry about the stupidity of my rubbish editing skills. 2 what do you think of this chapter? Did you like the discussion between Edward, Alice and Rosalie? Did you think it was a little dry? Anything you didn't like tell me I'll try and make it better in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10 A Bus waiting at the Station

**A.N.- WTF? 29 reviews! Woohoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now I'm not obsessed with the song 'Running Away' but I am obsessed with the song 'She is Brighter' by 'The Mitch Hansen Band' (twilight fan bands rock!) It's all about Alice and he's given me permission to use it in a Youtube video! So I might post the link in the next chapter, (or whenever I finish editing the video).**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, I just adapted it lol.**

EPOV

We got to the alleyway that Alice had seen Bella. The five of us searched high and low for her.

"She was right here! I saw her!" Alice was very annoyed with herself because we hadn't gotten here in time. "Edward, I'm so sorry this is all my fault."

I grabbed her arm. "Alice this is not your fault at all, I left Bella." She into my eyes _But I had the vision, I got it wrong._ "That's not your fault, stop blaming yourself ok?" She nodded weakly.

"What do we do now?" Emmett asked. I sniffed the air, even though her scent was weaker than normal, I could still smell Bella.

"You guys get in the car and see if Alice can get a vision, I can track her scent better on foot." They nodded. "I have my cell, if you need to get in contact with me, vice versa."

I quickly took off, running, faster than I ever had before.

After a while, her scent became stronger. I followed it to a closed hair salon. She had changed her appearance? I sighed and sniffed the air again, trying to find the direction she'd gone. I began to think I may find her after all.

BPOV

The next bus heading north wasn't going to arrive for another hour after I'd paid for my ticket. I decided to check out the news stand in the bus station. Every single newspaper they sold had my photo on the front page. I had ran away about two months ago, why hadn't Charlie given up? I wasn't going to go back, and no-one would recognise me anymore. I felt guilty and thought about calling him before I got on the bus. I sighed. This was going to break both our hearts.

I walked over to the pay phone and pushed some coins into the slot. I punched the number in and waited for someone to pick up. It rang only once before someone answered.

"Hell…hello?" Charlie's shaking upset voice said. I drew a breath and closed my eyes before answering.

"Hi, dad." I said trying to chase the tears away before they came.

"Bella? Bella where are you?" He asked, slight joy in his voice now. "Bella why did you run away?"

"Dad, I'm not telling you where I am, because you'll get someone to get me, and I'm not coming back to Forks, unless I find Edward, and only then if I decided that's the best thing to do." I tried to hide the fear and pain of talking to him in my voice.

"Bella, Edward left you, you have to accept that." He said, I heard someone speak softly in the background.

"Dad, I know you're tracking the phone call, that isn't going to work." I closed my eyes. "I have to go now, goodbye dad."

And then I hung up.

EPOV

It hadn't taken me very long to track the scent, Bella hadn't stayed long anywhere, so it was easy to follow her. I tracked her to a bus station. I was confused, why was she at a bus station if she had no money? My cell phone began to buzz in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Alice. I pressed the green button connecting the call.

"1342, hurry Edward." Alice said before hanging up. I looked at the digital bus schedule, it was leaving in less than two minutes.

**A.N. I know it's a bit late but my school's started its exams which means more stress for me. So I'm not updating as much as before. Sorry!**


	11. Chapter 11 One Minute to go

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

I boarded the bus. Why had I phoned my father? It was sure to make things even worse now. Charlie was sure to have gotten someone who knew what they were doing to record the conversation and find out where I was.

But it didn't matter. There was only a minute left, until the bus left, and I was far away from everything I'd faced so far.

EPOV

I kept running, not caring anymore if I was running at vampire speed or not. I needed to get to her. I didn't just want to anymore. I needed it. I kept racing towards the bus.

I finally got there. I scanned inside the bus, trying to see her. My Bella wasn't there. I got onto the bus before the driver closed the doors. I scanned the faces and noticed something different. A girl. She was staring out of the window. Her white blonde hair was short and obviously a bad dye job from the brown roots she had. She turned and looked at me, her topaz eyes resting on mine.

Her face was full of shock as she slowly opened her mouth to speak. "Ed…Edward?" I looked at her confused. Did I know this girl?

BPOV

I set my eyes on Edward, he was even more beautiful than I'd remembered. Although it was obvious he didn't recognise me from the confused look on his face.

"Edward is that you?" I asked again standing up starting to walk towards him. "You don't know who I am do you?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. Are you…one like me?" He asked awkwardly.

I smiled up at him. "No, contacts, but I know what you are. Edward Cullen, and you know me." I held out my hand, showing the crescent moon scar that was still visible. "You saved me."

EPOV

I grabbed her hand and smelt it. It was her. Why had I been so dumb? "Bella, why did you runaway?" I kissed her gently. "We have to get you back to Forks."

"I'm not going back to Forks Edward, it would mean telling the police the full story," She leaned in "Apart from the vampire part." She added. "And Charlie would probably ban me from seeing you."

"But Bella, you can't keep going like this, you might die." Then it happened. Faster than vampire speed. Another bus crashed into this one from the side, grabbing Bella in the process.

**A.N.- I know it's really short, but I've had really bad writers block for this chapter, (that's one of the reasons I started writing The New Girl In Town) so this is all that I could come up with. I will update this one more. I promise. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12 Beepbeepbeep

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep, it was like an abstract sound. I could hear it, but I didn't know what it was or where it was coming from. I felt a cold hand caressing the back of my own. The fingers were so familiar. Mine twitched slightly, trying to recognise it.

"Bella?" I heard his velvety soft voice. Slowly I started to open my eyes. He was there. The one I'd searched for, for what felt like forever. I smiled up at him. "You scared me back there." I looked around and realised I was in a hospital room.

I started to sit up when Carlisle walked through the door. "And how are you Bella? Finally awake I see."

"What happened?" I asked confused, I couldn't remember anything, well I could, but how was I in this room and why was Edward and Carlisle here? Didn't they leave me?

"Bella?" Edward's voice brought be back from my own little questioning of sanity. "Are you ok?"

"Did you already tell me what happened?" I smiled weakly the blood creeping up my cheeks.

He laughed "Yes we did, you want us to tell you again?" I nodded. "You ran away from Forks, looking for me, you got into some…interesting predicaments. We found out what happened and started looking for you, but you were always in front and we were always behind. Finally I caught up on you when you were on a bus. You looked different and I was too scared to smell anything, I didn't realise it was you until you told me. One minute we were talking and discussing you not wanting to go back to Forks, and the next…" He closed his eyes as he was telling what I was guessing a painful memory. "The next minute a bus accidentally crashed into the bus we were on, taking you with it. We thought you were dead, you've been out cold for almost three weeks."

I started to come back to me. "Did you change my hair?" I asked him nervously. He laughed musically and nodded. I threw my arms around him putting myself in a substantial amount of pain. The beeping got faster.

"Bella, you need to lie back down." Carlisle put one firm hand on my shoulder gently pushing me back down so I was once more lying down. "Bella I must asked you a serious question now. Are you going to move back in with Charlie?"

I thought about it. Charlie would be so worried, he'd probably ground me for the rest of my life. "No, Carlisle, Charlie wouldn't let me have a life anymore. It would be worse then when Edward left. I can't go back."

He smiled. "I completely understand, this is your decision Bella, we won't force you into anything you don't want." With that he started to check all the machines I was hooked up to.

Edward kept caressing the back of my hand lovingly. I looked up at him and smiled. This is what I wanted, not dreams, not fake voices in my head. My Edward, in the flesh. He kissed the back of my hand. I smiled up at him once more.

"I love you Bella." He whispered into my hand as he kissed it.

"I love you too." I said back. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, lingering there for a while.

_**Two weeks later**_

I was now being let out of hospital. The Cullens were always there, always taking care of me. Jasper was always apologising every time I saw him. I kept telling him it wasn't his fault. Alice tried to tell him as well.

Carlisle had told me that he was allowing me to leave. I was happy when he said that but then it dawned on me.

"Carlisle, I've got nowhere to go, I was living in my truck, and I don't know where it is now." I said looking at my hands as I spoke.

"Oh, that reminds me, I need to buy you a new car." I looked up at Edward who had a guilty look on his face. "We found your truck, you weren't there, I got angry and…kinda… ripped the door off the truck." I looked up at him surprised. "I'll buy you a nicer one, I promise."

"I need that truck." He raised his eyebrow confused. "Come on Edward, you know my luck, that was the best thing that kept me alive."

"I'll buy you something like it." I opened my mouth to protest but he held up a hand to silence me. "Bella, I'm buying you a truck and that's that, you aren't going to argue. And as for living arrangements, you can live with us can't she Carlisle." We looked up at Carlisle who just smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, both." I smiled up at them.

"We have one more concern to sort out." Carlisle said standing next to Edward. Edward obviously heard Carlisle's thoughts because he growled slightly. "Edward we can't put it off any longer, we have to ask her."

"Ask me what?" I asked confused. I looked up at Edward. "Tell me Edward. Please."

He sighed. "Bella, if you want to stay with us, we can't endanger your life like we did on your birthday. If you want to live with us permanently, you're going to have to be changed."

My heart stopped for a moment. Was this really happening? Was Edward going to change me? Was my life going to change for the best?

**A.N.- Ok I'm thinking of leaving it there and making a sequel, but I don't know. Review and tell me your thoughts. Hope you like it!**


	13. Chapter 13 The truth about love

**A.N.- Ok so most of you said that I had to add a new chapter then do a sequel, but a few said no sequel so, this is the last of this one and I'll do a sequel but it'll probably only be a sequel because it refers to this one, so if people don't want to read it, you don't have to! And now for the final disclaimer of this story.**

**Disclaimer- Because I've done this in every single chapter (bar one) I shouldn't need to tell you that I don't own Twilight but it's the law so I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

I was in the house Edward's family was living in at the time. I had a choice, I could stand up and leave my love behind, or stay with him forever. I knew which one I wanted, but I wasn't sure which one was the right one.

I decided to call someone, someone who was impartial. I picked up the house phone and typed in the number. The call took a few rings before it finally got through. Someone slowly answered the phone.

"Hello?" The person on the other line sounded familiar, very familiar but somehow he sounded like a stranger.

"Hi, is Jacob there?" (**A.N. She left before she found out he was a werewolf so don't kill me**) I asked making my voice deeper.

"Yeah, who's calling?" The stranger asked.

"Can you just put him on?"

After a while Jacob picked up the phone to talk. "Hello?"

"Hi Jake, how are you?"

"Who is this?" I felt my throat tighten.

"I can't say, just tell me, what would you do. You love someone uncontrollably, you don't want to live without them but there's a price on the love, what would you do?" I bit my lip waiting for the answer.

"I still don't know who this is but this is what I would do." He paused for a few seconds. "If you love them, that should be enough, love is wondrous and scary and fabulous. It'll always grow into something deeper, truer and endlessly fulfilling. If you're falling in love, you have to do something to keep it there don't give up."

"Thank you Jake, thank you for telling me all those months ago who they really were and thank you for making me realise how much I need him."

"Wait." Realisation struck him. "This is Bella Swan isn't it? Bella, if you're talking about that Cullen kid get out, he's dangerous. Charlie needs you."

"I don't know who you're talking about, I have to go." I hung up the phone, did he know about what Edward was? I shook it from my mind.

I sat in the living room. I wasn't sure where everyone else was but I had to stay where I was because of the bones that had been shattered from the bus. I picked up a notepad and began to write.

(**A.N. This is what I found inside a large galaxy chocolate bar packet so I don't own the rights to this ether I just think it's beautiful, but I take credit for the third paragraph because I wrote it.**)

_Falling in Love_

_Falling into that beautiful thing called Love. Ridiculous, inconvenient, consuming can't-live-without-each-other love. Attraction, flirtation, euphoria, doubt, THE TRUTH._

_So this is love. As wondrous and scary and fabulous as it can be. It may have stared with mere attraction, but where it's ended up is somewhere deeper and truer and endlessly more fulfilling. And despite myself, Il have learned a little something along the way. That euphoria doesn't have to be fleeting. That love can survive doubt. That a joyful instinct should never be repressed. And so now I throw myself into love, heart first._

_But what happens when the one I love does not love me back? He told me that he did not want me, should I lie back and let him leave. No, I followed him, to the ends of the earth I swore I'd look, forever he had, measly years in my hands. I looked for months through starvation, through new friends and new looks. Once I found him, was it still love? Do I still love him? Do I follow him once more to the ends of the earth? If I don't, will that be love lost?_

I put the pen down. How could I tell Edward this? I couldn't break his heart, but it was a lot harder to swear to him that I'd always be there. I placed the paper in my pocket and called for Edward. Seconds later he was at my side.

"Yes love?" He said looking into my eyes.

"I've made my decision." I looked away from him a second. "Edward, I love you so much."

"But?" He said, anxiousness in his voice.

"You left me, telling me you didn't love me. I went looking for you looking for closer, I didn't expect to actually find you, I thought I'd come across someone new, who was kind and warm, and I did." I still didn't look at him. "But then someone threatened to take me back, I knew I couldn't go back to Charlie. So I started searching for you again. Edward, you are everything to me, but I couldn't let you stay with me, if…if you don't…love me." My voice began to crack.

"Bella, please look at me." I looked up, trying to fight the tears. "Bella, know that I have always loved you, I left to protect you, I didn't know that it was yourself you needed to be protected from. I do love you. I have never stopped loving you since the first time I saw you. I had to lie to you, I promise no more lies." As he promised me this, I promised myself that Edward would never lay eyes on the note that lay in my pocket, I couldn't put him through that agony.

"I love you too Edward." I leaned up slightly to kiss him. "If you do love me I'll stay with you forever and eternity."

He smiled. "You'd give up your humanity for me?"

"Who needs humanity when you have the one you love?" He smiled and kissed me gently. I closed my eyes remembering these kisses I'd longed for.

My life was going to be total bliss now.

**A.N.- It's all over! I like this story and I like the ending, there will be a sequel and I'm thinking of calling it 'Broken, Burned and stolen away' but I'm not sure yet. Review with your thoughts on this chapter and yes Jacob will be in the sequel.**


End file.
